1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device with a plurality of memory blocks and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Although the nonvolatile memory devices have slow program/read operation speed, it can retain its data even in the absence of a power source. Therefore, the nonvolatile memory devices may be used for the task of secondary storage, which does not lose the data when the device is powered down. Examples of the nonvolatile memory devices may include a read-only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. The flash memory is classified into NOR type and NAND type memory.
Like a random access memory (RAM), the flash memory can be written and erased multiple times, and like the ROM, the flash memory can retain its data even when power is interrupted. Recently, the flash memory is widely used as a storage medium of portable electronic devices such as a digital camera, a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and MP3.